Dribble Drabble
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Drabble series including one-shots and song-fics. Check back often for new additions! Mostly Romy stories, or Rogue centered stories. However, ALL one-shots will go in here.


**Drabble series…aren't they great? Before I get started, I want to say that this will include all future one-shots and songfics. I will not be deleting my current ones, but note that all future ones will be here.**

**Name: **Good-Bye Roguey Tuesday

**One-shot/Songfic: **Songfic

**Pairing: **Minor Romy

**Summary: **Rogue is a drifter and looks back on all her visits to her friends and former teammates. She never lets anyone know why she always leaves, but she finally promises one man that she would return

**Notes: **Paragraphs in _italics _is Rogue commentating. Regular paragraphs are experiences. One liners in _**bold italics **_are lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN EITHER THE SONG (rolling stones) OR X-MEN (marvel)

Good-Bye Roguey Tuesday

_My name is Rogue. Just Rogue. It's one word like "Madonna". I don't like to be in one place for too long. It makes me feel weird. I can't stand looking at the same tree, kitchen, or town for more than a week. So I drift. No, I'm not a bum. I go to my friends' homes and they usually appreciate the visit. They don't understand though. I'm not meant to be in one place. It isn't in my nature… _

_**She would never say where she came from**_

I knocked on the oak door in front of me. Their house was beautiful. It was an old Victorian style mansion with all the charm and none of the mold. It had a green front lawn with pecan trees, the branches swaying gently in the light summer breeze. There was a small garden to the side of the porch and the car in the driveway was almost exactly like the one he drove in high school. I always knew they'd end up in a fancy place.

Finally someone answered the door. It was her. Her red hair was down, as it had always been those years ago, and she looked well for just having a baby. She was wearing a track suit, red, like her hair. She saw that it was me standing on her porch and she let a smile come to her lips.

"Rogue!" she exclaimed, "it's so good to see you."

Her words were sincere, though her surprise was not. She always knew when I was coming. Also, she always knew when I was leaving. One thing she never knew, however, was where I had come from. She embraced me in a careful hug.

"Same here, Jean," I replied, "Where's Scott an' the little one?"

Jean moved to the side to allow me in. The doorway was adjacent to the living room where a couch and a love seat faced the LCD television screen. Pictures of the two of them adorned the walls. Always, though, one picture caught my eye. It was a rather old one, from way back. It was all of us. The X-Men.

We had been close, and yet we could not stop the inevitable. We had been young at the time. We all had different goals to reach, and no matter how much I had wanted it to last, I knew the day would come when the X-Men would be no more. The picture hurt.

"Scott!" Jean yelled up the stairs.

I turned away from the picture and saw him coming down the stairs. Like his wife, he looked the same. He wore blue jeans and a T-shirt. He smiled when he saw me.

"Rogue!" he said.

He got to me. I put out my hand to shake his, but he ignored it and gathered me in a hug.

"So where have you been?" he asked as he released me. Funnily enough, he sounded one-third politely interested, one-third concerned, and one-third annoyed. I couldn't help but feel he was annoyed because I came into his life for a week at a time then would leave for months. No postcard, no phone call. That was everyone's deal.

"Nowhere," I answered.

_**Yesterday don't matter if it's gone**_

I had spent the usual week there. I played with Nathan (the baby), gossiped with Jean, and talked politics with Scott. It was like the good old days. But just like those days, these ones had to end too.

I gathered my things and left in the middle of the night. I could almost hear their calls for me in the morning. I could hear Jean's sad voice say, "She left again." I could imagine Scott calling up the rest of the old gang saying I was on the move. But that didn't matter. I was already gone.

_**While the sun is bright**_

I walked up to his house in a quiet manner. I raised my hand to knock on the old door when he opened it. He knew I'd be here. I suppose he always knew.

"Sister," he said with a devilish grin, "come in."

I walked into the small cottage like house and found myself in the living room. The sun was shining through the curtains and I put my hand over my eyes to shield them. That damned sun was always in my eyes when I stayed with Kurt. Even at night!...Ok, so not at night.

Kurt sat on the sofa and motioned for me to do the same, "How long are you staying?"

He always asked me this and never tried to convince me to stay. I guess he always knew I wouldn't.

"Not long," I replied.

He nodded and went into the kitchen.

_**Or in the darkest night**_

I had climbed the tree In Kurt's front yard. It was a big oak with so many branches it was easy to climb. I reached the top easily and stared at the night sky. The stars glistened with a knowing shine. The moon was full and beautiful, hidden behind a cloud. The light from the moon illuminated my skin and, despite the chill of the wind, I was warmed.

Kurt came out from his house and looked up. I felt his gaze. He started to climb up the tree as well. He could have easily teleported up there. I guess I'll never know why he decided to climb the tree manually. Whatever the reason, he joined me atop the tree and stared at the sky.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

It wasn't a question. He knew. I was. There was nothing anyone could do about it…and he knew it. And I loved him for it.

"Sorry," I said.

He sighed, "_Nein_."

_**No One Knows**_

_So there you have it. Kurt, Jean, and Scott. Truth is, none of them knew…knows…why I wouldn't stay. If had been up to them I wouldn't be here… Wherever _here _is._

_**She comes and goes**_

_I can see all of their faces in my head, and not just because of the psyches that plague my thoughts. It's because of the pain I know I cause them every time they wake up and I'm not there. _

_**Goodbye Ruby Tuesday**_

Kurt hugged me while we were still in the tree, "Goodbye Rogue. I know you won't be here in the morning."

_**Who could hang a name on you?**_

I hugged him back. It pained me. He had always been supportive of me, even now.

_**When you change with every new day**_

I picked up my bags and left. I didn't know how long I had stayed, but I knew I had to leave. I took one last look around the living room, my eyes landing on the picture of all of us. I was in the center. Kurt on one side, and _him _on the other. We had all been so happy once. I picked it up and smiled. Then placed back on the table, face down.

_**Still I'm gonna miss you…**_

I took a long deep breath. The wooded area where he lived always made me feel close to nature. I guess that's supposed to be a good thing…right? I knocked, as I usually did, he didn't ask who it was; he just opened the door and walked back inside. He didn't motion for me to follow, but that was alright. I already knew what I had to do.

I walked inside and looked around his living room. There was a sofa and a chair along with a small rectangular coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a small television off to the side, and to my slight surprise, a bookshelf lined with books. I'm not sure if I was surprised to see the shelf or rather the fact that some of them looked like they had indeed been read.

Don't get me wrong, he was smart, just never struck me as the reading type.

_**Don't question why she needs to be so free**_

"Sit down, Stripes," he said.

I sat down on the chair and he took a seat on the sofa. He handed me a drink and I took a sip. It was Pepsi, my favorite. He remembered.

I placed the drink on the table between us and looked at him. Logan had grown older over the years. Not much, but a little. His bluish black hair was in the same style and his short and built body was still the same. His eyes though, showed his true age, whatever that number may be.

"Scott called a while back," he commented.

I didn't say anything. Just nodded my head. I tapped my index finger on my leg in a slow rhythm. My eyes wondered the cabin like home. They landed on the fireplace.

"Where else have you stayed?" he asked.

I sighed, he always asked even though he always knew, "Scott and Jean's place and Kurt's. Now I'm here."

It was his turn to sigh, "Why do you do it Rogue?"

I looked up at him, "Do what?"

"Why do you always leave?"

_**She'll tell you it's the only way to be**_

I could see where this was going. Every time I came to Logan's I swore to myself I wouldn't come back. He always did this to me. The guilt trip. The typical father thing. It was annoying, and yet I always came back. He was Logan after all; I guess he couldn't help himself.

"Ah don't have anything else." I said.

Logan got up off his feet so fast it seemed as though his seat had caught fire. He paced in front of me and said in an angry and sad tone, "That's a lie. You got friends in every state from here to California. You got a family everywhere you go. You were an X-Man!"

I stood up. "Exactly, Ah _was _an X-Man…and so _were _you. We all _were_."

He got my point and sat back down. I did not.

"Ah should go," I said.

Logan got off of his sofa again, "No," he stood in front of my exit, "you just got here."

He offered me a small smile and I returned it. Same old Logan.

_**She just can't be chained**_

_I left his place in the middle of the night. I always did. I honestly think if he ever caught me leaving I wouldn't be able to go. Not that he could ground me or keep me there by force or anything. No, those days have longed passed. I think the thing that would keep me there would be that look in his eyes. That look he gives me that says he cares. It hurts to see it, even after so long. It's what keeps me with him a little longer than the rest. But still, I can never stay somewhere too long._

_**To a life where nothing's gained**_

I walked up to Kitty's porch. She and Lance rented a small home outside of San Diego. It was small and nice, rather quaint in my opinion. Still, I loved it. I was about to knock when the door was thrown open and Lance came out yelling something over his shoulder. He didn't notice me as he walked past me and got into his jeep. He turned it on and peeled out.

I turned back to see Kitty glaring at the boy who had taken off so abruptly. She let out a sigh and then noticed my presence. A sad smile graced her small face, and she walked forward to hug me, pressing her delicate little body against mine.

"Sorry you had to see that, Rogue," she said sadly, "Come in."

XXXXX

I had learned that the two lovebirds were having problems…serious problems. Kitty told me how she and Lance no longer agreed on anything and could hardly find it within themselves to continue the living arrangements. Apparently now was the wrong time for a visit.

Maybe this was why I moved. Nothing's been gained here. They dated, lived, and now they're breaking up. Nothing happened.

_**And nothing's lost…at such a cost**_

_I left Kitty's after two short and awkward days. She had insisted I stay, and maybe I should have. I would have been a good friend. It would have been nice to be with an old BFF for a while longer. But I felt, seeing the couple from long ago, that there was some closure I needed. I hadn't seen him in too long, and thought that maybe now would be a good time…_

_**There's no time to lose, I heard her say**_

The smell of the entire place gave me memories. Pleasant ones, mostly. The swamp was his home, and in a strange way, it had become my home. He wasn't expecting me, I would have been able to taste it if he was. Surprise was on my side. Maybe that was better.

I walked up to the door. The mansion he lived in was huge. His whole family lived here, but I hoped against hope he would answer the door. I let my fist fall on the hard wood three times.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I held my breath as he opened the door.

Remy stood in the doorway.

"Rogue?" he asked.

_**Catch your dreams before they slip away**_

I smiled at him and fought the urge to embrace him. The years had been kind to him. He was still scruffy with his five o' clock shadow and his small smirk that had made its way to his face. His red on black eyes smoldered with the love that I had hoped was still there.

I was glad to see it was.

He took a step forward and took me in his own arms. The smell of spices and tobacco filled my nostrils. It was a pleasant smell, one I knew all to well.

He placed me back on the ground and took a step back, "Well, look at you Roguey."

I noted the use of my nickname. I hadn't heard that one in a while. I felt my lips curve up slightly. I had missed him more than I dared realize.

I saw his smile echo mine and allowed the edges of my lips travel further up my face.

"Mind if Ah stay fo' a while?" I asked shyly. I knew his answer before he let it leave his lips.

"O' course."

_**Dying all the time**_

_I honestly hate visiting Remy. It's always the same pattern. I show up. We both wish I can stay. And then I leave. I hate seeing his face when I go. I can never sneak out with a master thief in the house. It's rather difficult. Either way, the look on his face always almost makes me stay. It's a mixture of pain, regret, and sorrow. He wishes he could do something to convince me to stay. Hell, he would do _anything _all I would have to do is ask._

_But I never do._

_**Lose your dreams**_

"How have t'ings been, _cherie?_" Remy asked.

I sat down across from him and allowed myself to look around before answering. His living room was off to the side of the main entrance. It was huge. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and an X-Box I was sure he didn't play. There were two chairs, a love seat, and a sofa. The mantle had pictures of his family on it. If I didn't know the home wasn't one full of thieves, I'd think it was normal.

"Fine," I answered.

Remy did not look pleased with my answer. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit and his mouth turned to a frown. He got up to sit next to me and made his eyes level with mine. His frown did not disappear as he began to speak.

"I haven' seen ya in 'bout a year, an' ya wanna tell me your 'fine'?"

I let my eyes divert from his.

What was I supposed to say? He was right after all. Things weren't fine. They hardly ever were. All I had ever wanted was here in this house. The family, the Remy, the X-Box…Ok, not the X-Box.

_**And you will lose your mind**_

I couldn't answer him. He saw the uncertainty that I felt. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I could sense his eyes close. I allowed my eyelids to fall over my own eyes. I felt a tear struggle to get past the long lashes that held it in. the tiny tear succeeded, and I felt it fall down my cheek.

"Ya don' have ta ever leave here, ya know." He said in my ear.

Leave?

I had just gotten here and he was already talking about me leaving? Why would he even bring it up? He had never done that before.

But then again, he was Remy.

_**Ain't life unkind?**_

The weeks, yes _weeks_, that followed were bliss. I had forgotten how charming Remy could be. The house had been empty except for him. We did many things. He gave up his room for me and slept in his brother's instead. We had amazing times.

"De good times neva have ta end," he would tell me when we watched the sunsets.

But I knew they would. And so they did.

_**Goodbye Ruby Tuesday**_

"Why do you have to go, Rogue?" he asked as I made my way to the door.

It was three in the morning. I had just turned the knob when I felt his presence in the room. I hated this part. The 'whys.' Why this? Why that? Why don't you stay? It all got repetitive.

But it always hurt more when Remy asked.

I shrugged, "I have to."

Remy shook his head, "Ya don' have ta do anythin' bu' be Southern an' die."

I laughed a little, despite myself. I didn't want to make this hard.

"Can't you just hug me and say goodbye?" I asked.

He walked forward, "I'll hug ya, but ya ain't gettin' a goodbye."

_**Who could hang a name on you?**_

I sighed. He always made this hard…But maybe, I shouldn't make it hard for myself.

I deserved some happiness in my life. Even if that happiness was a long ways away. Why deny myself something so basic?

_**When you change with every new day**_

He tightly embraced me and I could feel his body against mine.

"I'll come back," I said.

He laughed, "Yeah? An' stay fo' two weeks?"

I laughed a little too, "No," I said, "forever."

_**Still I'm gonna miss you**_

He released and said, "Ya better make good on dat promise."

XXX

_That was a year ago. I haven't gone back…yet._

XXXX

**END! Please comment. Thanks…side note, I'm not dead! YAY!**


End file.
